


No Music

by talefeathers



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Hermes tries to comfort Orpheus after losing Eurydice.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tumblr Drabbles





	No Music

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said while I cried in your arms."

“It’s a hard thing,” Mr. Hermes said when he spoke at last, running a hand over Orpheus’s straw-colored hair, further disheveling it. “Losing somebody. It’s always hard, hard no matter what, and losing them once you think you’ve got them back, well. That might be the hardest of all.”

Orpheus said nothing, sang nothing. Wasn’t sure if he could, wasn’t sure if he would, ever again. Even his weeping was silent, punctuated only by a shuddering inhalation every now and again.

“It’s a lot to ask,” Mr. Hermes said, “I know it is, but Orpheus, I. I hope you won’t despair. You’ve got a lot of mourning to do, and I’m going to help you do it, but well. But well, spring is coming.” He rubbed Orpheus’s shoulder briefly, as if he were trying to warm him. “For the first time in such a long time, spring is coming again, and there’s so very much to look forward to. So much beauty to enjoy. And no one deserves to enjoy it more than the boy who sang it all back. Wouldn’t you say?”

Orpheus tried to care about this, but when that song had left his lungs it had left him for good, taking with it any longing he’d once felt for spring. Everything else he’d ever wanted, everything for which he’d ever yearned, had been Eurydice. Gone in a single, stupid burst of doubt.

Leaving him here, without even the sound of a sob.


End file.
